


Sometimes Bitches Do Each Other

by charleybradburies



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Metaphors, Animal Traits, Animals, Bickering, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Canon Era, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Queer Character, Cat Carmilla, Community: femslash100, Competition, Dog Jokes, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Height Differences, Nicknames, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Carmilla, POV Female Character, Sexist Language, Supernatural Elements, Uneasy Allies, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#67): Carmilla/Danny: "We can be monsters together" + challenge #1: Awakening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Bitches Do Each Other

Danny's growl when Carmilla approaches her after the bloodbath is low and guttural, and Carmilla's not sure what to do with it, but she braces herself anyway.

"Knew I wasn't the only bitch around here," she deadpans, knowing that Danny won't go peacefully whatever tone she uses (she may as well _sound_ like a bitch, too.) 

"Well, Drusilla, I've got a whole pack of bitches," Danny sneers, moving her hands to her hips. "I take it you've finally figured out that you can't beat us."

"I'm not trying to beat you, Fluffy. Just noticed you were out for blood, and thought -"

"Thought what, Whiskers? You could mooch? Sorry, honey, there's a little more _flesh_ involved in the way us Summer Society girls do things."

"Oh, do tell," Carmilla hisses, inching closer. "Come on, Red. I can lay down with the dogs. We can be monsters _together_."

"What makes you think I want to do anything _together_?" Danny scoffs, but her attempt at emphasizing her height by looking down at Carmilla only moves her even closer, and Carmilla's not so short - not short like Laura - that she can't still meet Danny's eyes.

"Haven't exactly run off yet, sweetheart."

Danny scrunches her nose up like a growling dog - which she is, so the way her upper lip curls makes sense.

" _Don't_ call me sweetheart."


End file.
